In the Dark
by dark-dreams-of-love
Summary: Jack was the trans-fan. Not her. With him missing and no clues to where he might be; Kasey was left to deal with the aftermath of their arrival. But with no knowledge and no answers, she was just as much in the dark as everyone else...should of paid more attention to the movies. Sunstreaker/OC/Sidswipe? OC/? In-progress
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. If i did, the war would be over, Cybertron revived, and Megatron reduced to a scrap of metal.**

* * *

Friendship, Love, Crashes

x-x-x

* * *

_**Happy Birthday to you**_

* * *

"You say he wants to rule the planet, but how can he rule it when there is nothing left? Its just a smoking rock of metal,"

"He still wants to rule Cybertron, but his goals have grown to involve in conquering the entire galaxy."

"Like any other mad man. Never satisfied with what they have,"

"Actually its more like mad 'bot,"

"Ahh yes. Robots,"

"Cybertronians,"

"Whatever. So whats with that Starscrapper and Megabot? Why don't the Mega-guy kill that Starcreeper, and be done with it? I mean, all he does is try to over throw the Megabutt and succeed the throne?"

"Its Starscream and Megatron-"

"Ha! I scream. You scream. We all scream for Starscream,"

"Charming, twin. Anyway, I've also thought about this-"

"Ah great-"

"-I believe that Starscream provided a source of amusement to Megatron-"

"Ooo is it kinky?"

"-his pride enlarges when Starscreams elaborate plans turn into nothing but failed attempts-"

"Oh, I bet something enlarges alright-"

"-its amuses him to see Starscream struggle-"

"Ah, an S type. I wonder what that would be called in their language? Robot on Robot? But aren't the females also called Robots? Bot on Bot? MM?"

"Oh my GOD, Kasey! Just shut up!"

"What?" a brunette asked earnestly staring at her red faced friend. The male just scoffed and turned away earning a small smirk from the female.

"Aw, don't pout Jackie," the girl cooed slinging an arm around the male, "It doesn't suit your pretty face." The male rolled his eyes but Kasey saw the small smile twitching on his lips.

"You never take anything I say seriously," Jack growled trying to sound mad but Kasey could hear the pout.

"Aw, I'm sorry! You know I like Votron about as much as I like math. If we ever talk about politics, global warming, or even the ending of the world, I promise I would take our conversations _very _seriously."

Jack gave an awkward cough in an attempt to hide his laughter, "Its Transformers."

Kasey just shrugged, "Tomato Tamato."

Once again Jack just sighed and shook his head.

"It's tomato."

"You're missing the point, smart ass."

"No. No I'm not," Jack smirked, "Why am I friends with you again?"

"I ask myself that everyday," Kasey replied touching her face in contemplation.

Jack hit her shoulder, "Jerk."

Kasey smiled and Jack wrapped an arm around her.

* * *

_**Happy Birthday to you**_

* * *

"So what do you want to do now?" Jack asked looking down at the gray eyed girl.

"I.D.K," Kasey frowned. Jack and Kasey were in downtown Marion sitting in a cafe shop far from anything fun or entertaining. Both bored with their days free of High School and didn't have College until another few months. The two were stuck bored in their hometown and not enough gas for travel.

"Mall?" Jack suggested suddenly.

"Boring," Kasey groaned laying her head down, "How about the movies?"

"Nothing seems interesting,"

"Oh,"

"How about Walmart?"

Kasey turned and gave the dark haired boy a unbelieving look, "Really? Walmart? What are we teenagers?"

"Umm yea?"

"No. Jackie dear. Its _young _adults,"

Jack hung his head, "You've been saying that since we were fifteen."

"Yea well four years haven't changed anything."

"It hasn't?"

"No," Kasey stated firmly crossing her arms. There was silence for a couple seconds as Jack watched, much to his amusement, the wheels turn inside his friend's head over what she had just said.

"Hey!" she shouted glaring, "You tricked me!"

"No, twin. That was all you."

"Yea, well, you confused me with your words and stuff." Jack laughed and stood up from his seat. Reaching in his back pocket he pulled out a black wallet.

"No way, Jack. This one is on me," Kasey lifting a hand out to stop him as she pulled her purse on the table.

"Nope," he stated without hesitation and dropped down a 10 and couple dollar bills.

Kasey pouted, "Chauvinist pig,"

"Now, now don't go all crazy feminist on me,"

Kasey just shrugged, "Oh well. I'm not going to complain about keeping my own money."

"There you go. Be the superficial bitch everyone knows you are."

"You know it, asshole. Use them and abuse them. That's my motto."

Jack just laughed causing Kasey to smile and push him off to the side.

"So what do you want to do?" Jack asked again walking over to her side again. Kasey frowned and touched her chin in thought as the two stopped on a corner. A no walking light blinked red.

"Well, I still wanna know about the bot on bot bromance," Kasey grinned. Jack groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Don't be thirteen," and the dark haired teen pushed the girl.

Kasey laughed, "I'm serious! How do they even _do _it? Do they have a mechanical stock that drops off a mail-order on their doorstep?"

"Oh my god," Jack sighed, "Its called spark-mating, Kas-"

"Oh, does that mean the males have connective plugs? Kinky."

"Kas!"

"Are you blushing? OMG Jack! You're blushing! You're blushing over robot sex!" Kasey busted out laughing. She crouched to the ground covering her aching stomach. Jack glared at the girl before glancing up at the street light blinking white. The walking symbol had changed onto the monitor.

"You're a jerk," he growled and walked out onto the street.

"W-wait! W-wait! I'm sorry!" Kasey called out between giggles as she stumbled to her feet, "Its was too hard to resist. Admit it!"

Jack stopped in the middle of the street and turned to look at the brunette. Placing hands on his hips and raising his chin, he stared down with narrowed but amused brown eyes.

"I hate you," he stated flatly. Kasey grinned cheekily up at her friend.

"I love you too," she replied.

Jack sighed but couldn't help but smile back.

"How-"

And he was gone.

* * *

_**Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday**_

* * *

A dark blur went through Jack. Taking his face, his smile, his words, _him_, up in the air. Kasey watched, almost in slow motion, as her friend flew up the air. Almost effortlessly it seemed. His limbs were spread eagle'd and his hands were outstretched to the heavens like he was trying to grasp onto it. Kasey's stricken mind almost believed that was what it was. He was trying to fly. Fly to the heavens. She almost believe it. Almost.

Than he came crashing to the ground. Her reality came crashing to the ground. His body hit the ground along with her heart. Blood pooled from his body like it did from her face. She felt oddly empty staring at his broken body. Looking in disbelief at his unnatural bending limps and white fissures sticking out from his body. It wasn't bone. It couldn't be bone. Bones don't _do _that.

"Jack? J-Jackie?" Kasey called out softly. Hesitantly. Fearfully. Numb. There was moan from Jackie's mouth. Kasey was instantly by his side. There was a brief second were she wondered how she got there. She didn't recall moving her legs. She doesn't even recall feeling her legs. Another moan and all thoughts vanished from her mind.

"Jack? Jack? You okay?" She asked incredulously. As her hands touched his chest, she flinched back immediately when Jack let out a pain laced scream.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Kasey chanted gazing disbelievingly at her blood coated palms, "Your bleeding. Your bleeding Jack! Oh God! Someone! Help! Help! He's bleeding!" She was deaf to the answers to her pleas. She didn't noticed the screams people or the panic of the crowd. Or the sounds of screeching tires.

"Jack," she whispered as she stared into the unfocused eyes of her friend.

"Kas-" he replied so soft she barely heard him. Suddenly his eyes squeezed shut as he began coughing painfully. More blood leaked from the corner of his mouth.

"Don't talk. Don't talk. Save your strength. Help is on their way," she reassured him unsure if it was lie or not. Reaching down to take he less injured hand; she tucked the weak limb into her chest.

"Kas-"

"Shh don't talk," Kasey said again, tears rolling down her face unnoticed. Taking her free hand she comb his hair brushing his bangs away from his forehead.

"Kas-" he swallowed thickly looking up at her with glazed over eyes, "Their coming."

"I know. I know. I hear them too," she reassured him. And she did. She heard the sounds of the sirens in the far off distance.

"Run. Leave. Before they come," tears ran down his face mixing in the the blood.

Kasey shook here head, "I'm not leaving you. Never. Never." She wiped his bloody tears away.

"Run. Run, Kasey!" he demanded and gave a weak attempt to pull his hand away. Kasey was stunned by the action. She gripped onto him harder unwilling to leave her only friend alone.

"I wont leave you," she replied sternly, "I'm coming with you when they-"

"No! Run!" and he pushed her away with an impossible strength that had Kasey stumbling back. Kasey eyes widened as she stared at her delusional friend.

"Jack!" she called reaching out to him.

The sounds around her seemed to heighten. The sounds of the people, the sounds of the sirens, the sound of a semi blasting his horn, the sound of car tires screeching on the pavement in a frantic stop, and the sound of her blood beating in her ears. Turning around, in what seemed like a anticlimactic moment, Kasey was blinded by the brightest white light she had ever seen. Raising her hand over her eyes in attempt to block the blinding light, she just barely caught a glimpse of a silver metal bumper that came towards her.

And then she was gone. Flying in the air.

Staring up at the bluest sky she had ever seen with a sense of calm she had never felt. She briefly wonder if pilots felt like this when flying. A sense of peace and calm when floating in the air effortlessly. She could easily get used to this. She was half tempted to just fall asleep. Let the air current rock her gently and get a cloud to cuddle with.

_Clouds **would** make the perfect pillow_, she had mused. Reaching out, she attempted to grasp one, but the listless cloud slipped right between her fingers.

_Right. Through. Her. Fingers._ Her heart stuttered in her chest.

She panicked and began reaching towards the heavens in attempt to hold onto something. To stop her falling. Darkness etched across the sky; covering the calm and peaceful heaven so she could no longer see. She screamed as she was dragged downwards.

Reality came crashing down all around her.

* * *

**_Happy Birthday to you_**

* * *

x-x-x

Review? Yes?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. If I did Micheal Bay wouldn't be allowed to kill Jazz, Ironhide, Skids, Mudflap, or any Autobot for that matter.

* * *

_Head Injuries, Confusion, Indegestion_

_x-x-x_

* * *

_"What if you leave forever?" Kasey whispered gripping onto his hand tightly. Fear and sadness filling her gray eyes._

_Jack squeezed her hand back._

_"Never going to happen," he promised. She looked at him doubtfully glaring at him under the blankets that covered their two bodies. _

_"But your Mom and Dad said-"_

_"If i said I'm not going to leave; I'm not," he stated sternly, "I would never leave you behind, Kas-your my one and only friend." _

_Kasey pouted. That's not what her mom and dad told her. They said he would leave. He would be moving away if his daddy got that job in Chicago. _

_"But-"_

_"Kasey Jane Turner," he growled stating her name like her mother did when ever she was in trouble, "I won't."_

_She just sighed, "Okay."_

_Jack groaned and touched his forehead, "Have I ever broke any of my promises before?"_

_Kasey pondered for a second before shaking her head._

_"There. See?"_

_"But what if they force you?"_

_"I'll just run away," he replied without hesitation. Kasey's mouth formed a "o"._

_"Really? Where would you go?"_

_"I'd live with you,"_

_Kasey shook her head, "No that wont work. Mom and Dad would send you away if they found you!" _

_Jack frowned as if he never thought of that. After a moment of silence the dark haired boy smiled._

_"I'll live in our tree house,"_

_Kasey's eyes sparkled, "That would work! I'd bring you food, and snacks-"_

_"Don't forget pop," Jack grinned, "and comic books."_

_Kasey rolled her eyes but nodded anyway, "It would be perfect!"_

_Jack agreed, "Alright. Its decided. If at anytime one of us is separated from each other-"_

_"-we'll meet up at the tree house!" Kasey finished for him wiggling excitedly under the blankets. _

_Jack grinned and held up his pinky._

_"Promise?"_

_Kasey giggled and wrapped her own pinky around the other's._

_"Promise,"_

* * *

_x-x-x_

* * *

It was borderline between dream and memory. The flicker of emotion that made it seem so real but the haziness of the picture that made it abstracted.

"Jack," she called out hesitantly reaching for the dark haired teen, but Jack seemed to evade her touch. He backed away from her slowly. When she took a step forward, he took a step back.

"Jackie?" she questioned, "What are you doing?"

"Don't follow, 'kay?" he stated with a smile and raised a finger to his lips. Indicating to her to be quiet.

She looked at him in confusion, "Jack, whats go-"

He was gone.

A red and blue semi blurred past taking Jackie with him. Kasey's heart stopped.

"JACK!"

"-and so the sleeping beauty's awakes,"

Kasey's gray eyes opened and she sat up quicikly only to recoil back when a sharp pain erupted from her side. Curling into the fetal position Kasey bit back a cry of pain as tears ran down her face.

"Now I wouldn't do that beauty. You've gotta quite the injury there. Anyone would jumping in front of a M1038, I suppose. You've got quite the death wish, beauty,"

Kasey swallowed thickly as she opened one eye. Staring into the dimly light room, Kasey could barely spot the other person sitting in the corner across of her.

"A-a-what?"

"A HMMWV, sweet heart. At least learn a cars name when your going to be its new paint job."

Kasey closed her eyes probing her aching mind for any information, any memory, on what had happened.

"A hummer?" she whispered as a flash of metal bumpers flitted across her mind, "A hummer ran over me?"

"Yea, lets go with that. So what's your deal, beauty? Was it an act of religion? Revolt? Trying to make a statement on the side of HMMWV?"

"What are you talking about?" Kasey muttered narrowing her eyes at the shadowed man.

"Oh, come on. No one just jumps out in front of a vehicle for fun...unless...you're not on drugs are you?"

Kasey glared and snarled, "No, of course not!"

The stranger hummed, "Yeah, you're too lucid. And bitchy."

"Excuse me!" Kasey growled sitting up only to topple back down in pain.

"And hormonal,"

"I'm not hormonal," Kasey growled clutching her side protectively.

"I'm sorry, beauty, i haven't been in a woman's presence in a couple months. I forget my manners." Kasey remained silent eyeing the stranger carefully. With no movement or continued conversation Kasey took that moment to look at her wound. Lifting up the ratted blanket she stared at her blood soaked shirt. Grimacing she slowly lifted up the ends of her shirt revealing loose bandages that covered from the top of her chest to her torso. She closed her eyes and cringed as the smell of blood filled her nostrils Letting out a shaky but calming breath, Kasey slowly opened her eyes and with tentative fingers she gently touched the wound. Her eye lids fluttered as a blinding pain went up her side and curled around her shoulders. She saw white.

_Breathe. Breathe. You need to breathe _Kasey reminded herself pushing the panic that was building in her chest. _Its alright. Everything will be fine._

"Hospitality isn't really their specialty. If you die or live; its your problem," the man gave a deep chuckle.

"D-die?" Kasey's voice croaked, "So I'm not in a hospital?"

The stranger laughed, "Hospital? Hospital? Hell no. You're not in a hospital and I sure as hell aint no nurse."

_Breathe you need to breathe_

"B-but what happened?"

"Shit, do you have memory loss, beauty?"

Kasey was on the verge of hyperventilating. She couldn't remember. Everything was blank; nothing was familiar.

"Car. There was a car,"

"Yeah, sweet heart. You jumped in front of car,"

"No," she denied. That didn't sound right to her.

"Yeah, beauty, you jumped in front of a M1038 HMMWV,"

"No I didn't!" Kasey yelled, "I was...I was..." she groaned as pain exploded from her side.

"Yea, well, that wound didn't just magically appear, sweet heart,"

Kasey growled, "Stop calling me that."

"What?"

"Stop calling, sweet heart or beauty! I have a name you know,"

"And what is it, beauty?"

She gritted her teeth gripping her wound tightly, "Kasey. My names Kasey." The other was silent causing Kasey to fidget visibly under the covers. Her eyes shifted from the stranger to her bed sheets feeling unsure of herself. After what seemed like an eternity of silence the man let out a low chuckle.

"Kasey. Its good to meet you," Kasey could see him shuffle in the corner. Standing up the man slowly walked towards the dim light and into her view.

"The name's Silas,"

Kasey's eyes widened.

* * *

_x-x-x_

* * *

"Just another day in paradise," a white and blue mech sang stepping up on a boulder to look down at a barren waste land of sand. Another mech came to his side sporting a red and orange paint job looking through a pair of elongated binoculars.

"If this is paradise, Longarm, I'd hate to see your version of the pit," the mech grunted lowering the binoculars and looked at the other with amused blue optics.

"My paradise is standing on top of Megatron's off-lined aft," stated another walking up to the two. Staring down at his rotater joint, the green mech took his servo and touched the monitor enlarging a map. Moving his digits across the lighted screen the green plane remained blank despite his ministrations.

"Looks 'con clear, boys," the green mech stated with a hint of disappointment in his audial.

"Looks like another goose chase,"

"Got to tell Rachet he's getting daft in the processor. There is no energon signature anywhere,"

"If you want a wrench to the helm be my guest, Knock Out," Longarm grunted rubbing a phantom pain on the back of his own helm.

"Just because their not here doesn't mean their not out there," the red mech muttered storing the binoculars into a servo compartment, "We best be cautious as we continue our search."

"Quit blowing smoke out of your tailpipe, Salvage. If they want a fight; they can come and get it," Knock Out grinned pumping a servo in the air. Salvage sighed at the youngling's enthusiastic actions. Sometimes he felt as old as Ironhide and that was saying something.

"Lets get this routine over with and get back to base; I need a charged High Grade,"

"I second that," Knock Out cheered.

"You're to green newbie," Longarm laughed and slapped Knock Out on the chassis, "Give it a couple vorns."

"Hey!"

Salvage sighed touching his aching processor, "Lets just roll out."

"Yes sir," the two fake saluted and transformed down to their altforms. Knock Out; a 2009 ninja 250r crotch rocket whose rims were light green sporting black details, and Longarm; a Ford F-350 tow truck whose details were blue flames on the front. Salvage sighed again but transformered into his altform anyway; a GMC Sierra.

"Last one there is a rusted afterburner!" Knock Out challenged revving his engine before launching his altmode off the side of the cliff.

"Not if i reach it first," Longarm shouted accepting the challenge, "And you know I've got a long reach!" The tow truck dove after the cycle leaving the red Sierra sitting on top of the cliff.

"Frag," Salvage groaned shaking his axels, "That was lame, Longarm. How many times do i have to tell you to leave the one liners to me!"

And the Sierra launched himself after his fellows.

* * *

_x-x-x_

* * *

Silas was a tall man who looked over fifty with years of hardship and stress etched onto his face. His dark eyes were calculative and cold as they stared down at Kasey's form. Kasey shifted suddenly feeling vulnerable and open in her position on the bed.

"Don't worry, beauty," Silas reassured stepping closer to her, "Have no fear of me. Its our hosts that may cause a problem."

Kasey looked at the man cautiously but pulled the ratty blanket closer for support.

"Hosts?" she questioned softly eyeing the older man suspiciously. Silas rubbed his chin absent-mindly as he leaned against a brick wall nearest her bedside.

"You really don't remember do you, beauty?"

She cringed at the nickname but didn't say anything as she nodded in answer.

"You're in Mexico, sweet heart," the man stated. Kasey mouth went dry as she stared in disbelief. That wasn't possible. Impossible! She was-she was….it just wasn't possible.

"Y-y-you're lying," she croaked out. The idea was absolutely ludicrous. The man just shrugged, like he didn't care if she believed him or not.

"Think what you want, but it won't change reality, sweet heart," the man rolled his shoulder, massaging one muscle with his free hand, "You're in Mexico. I'm in Mexico, and our captures are, ironically, American."

"B-b-but I thought," she exclaimed hysterically, "Mexico is our ally?"

"An anaconda in a swamp is more of an ally than Mexico," the man rubbed his other shoulder, "At least Mexicans are predictable."

"H-how did I-," Kasey whispered to herself in delirium, "-end up in Mexico? I was with Jackie and-and at a cafe-" She held her head as it began to throb almost as painful as her side.

Silas remained silent as he kicked off the wall and walked over to her. His blue eyes almost silver in the dim light as they stared down at her unwavering. His face unreadable, as he leaned in close, his arms caging her body between his. Kasey was immediately startled out of her thoughts when his face leaned in close.

Her heart jumped in a flash of fear.

"W-what ar-" she cut short when she heard the older man take a deep breath. Inhaling her scent.

"I want you to do something, okay, beauty?" he whispered softly rubbing the side of her cheek with the back of his hand. Kasey swallowed and nodded slowly; words stuck in the back of her throat.

Silas hummed, "I want you to stay quiet. Don't talk. Don't scream. Just lie there. Got that, sweet heart."

It wasn't a question but a statement. Kasey swallowed thickly, her lower lip trembling in fear, as she nodded again to the older man's demands.

"Shh. Shh. Don't worry, everything is going to be okay," Silas consoled petting her cheek again.

Kasey whimpered.

The door to the cell opened with the slam startling the brunette. Silas pulled back smoothly and turned around to meet the intruders.

"I thought you forgotten about us," Silas stated calmly, leaning against the wall, "I was worried."

"My mother always taught me too never forget to take out the trash," a deep southern drawled voice answered. A dark silhouette entered the the dimly lit room from the doorway followed by four other figures. Four men circled the room lifting their rifles and pointing them at Kasey and Silas.

"Mothers are always right,"

The silhouette snorted a half-hearted laugh and walked into the dimly lit light. The figure was a man; dark skinned, unshaven, burly, and intimidating. Sweat dirtied his shirt making the thin sheet of cloth stick to his body like a second skin. His hair was curled and unkempt, and his eyes were pitch black coals. Everything about this man screamed danger.

He raised a semi-automatic pistol at Silas.

"Tell me, Colonel," the man growled cocking his gun, "Why were you sneaking into my warehouse?"

"Got lost," Silas replied flatly.

"Cut the bull_shit. _I don't have time for it," the man gritted his teeth, "Or the patience."

"Really now? I've got all the time in the world,"

The man clicked his tongue and the other four aimed their guns at Silas, "What if I said your going to die in the next minute."

Silas grinned, "Than I'd say: see you in hell, Crosby."

The man named Crosby scowled.

"Than what about _her?_" Crosby questioned and turned the open end to Kasey. The brunette gave a sound of distress.

Crosby grinned, "I don't think she likes that idea, soldier."

Silas was silent.

"I'll ask you again," Crosby hissed, "Why were you in my warehouse?"

Silence.

Crosby gritted his teeth and fired the gun. The bullet barely missed Kasey's feet and instead hit the wall not even a foot away. Kasey screamed in fright; curling into a tighter ball. Silas scowled while Crosby gave a gloating smile at gaining a reaction from the older man.

"Next time-" Crosby warned cocking the gun again, "-I won't miss."

A loud sound reverberated over head causing the room to shake violently. The men shouted in alarm looking at the ceiling as the lamps rattled. Crosby barked at the others his face turning red in anger. Turning around, they could see the fear building in his own eyes. The room shook again, and they could all barely hear the shouts of men from above the ceiling.

"What did you do?" Crosby yelled and walked up to Silas pointing the gun at his head, "Who did you contact?"

"I did nothing," Silas hissed. Kasey watched peering over the blanket. She couldn't tell if he was lying or not. Silas's innocent facade hadn't changed once since Crosby arrived. The men began panicking as the sounds and shaking intensified.

"_Diablo_," one man cried loudly swinging his rifle around at the ceiling, "_Trajimos el pecado de demonios a nuestra casas!" _

"Shut up! Shut up!" Crosby exclaimed before turning heated eyes to Silas, "I'll be back. _After _I take care of your friends."

And he left with his men following him out quickly. When the door shut, Silas moved.

"Whats going on?" Kasey whispered watching Silas reach into his boot, "Whats happening?"

"Don't know, beauty," Silas said pulling out a silver knife flashing it in Kasey's general direction. Kasey's eyes widened as Silas looked up at her.

"But I don't plan on finding out,"

Kasey swallowed the realization dawning on her, "S-s-so that's not _your _people?"

"No, sweet heart, it isn't " Silas said tersely. Kasey closed her eyes. This was madness. Pure insanity. She had no idea what was going on in anymore. Her world was spinning out of control and out of her hands. _God let this be a dream, _she prayed, _p__lease let this be a very bad dream. _

And let her wake up soon.

There was a choking sound that startled her. Looking up Kasey stomach twisted painfully at she saw. With mouth opened wide, Silas had one hand, wrist deep in the open cavern. Kasey covered her mouth trying not to hurl as she watched Silas throat convulse in an attempt to not choke on his own hand.

"W-w-what are you-" Kasey gagged, "-are you doing?" Silas pulled his hand out rotating his jaw as he did, and turned to look at Kasey. He gave a smug smile.

"I said they were a problem, but not a _big _problem," he answered. Kasey stared at him in confusion lost to his meaning. When he opened his hand, Kasey eyes widened. A key.

"Oh, but-?"

"Quite amateur at best," he stated thoughtfully as he tucked the key into his pocket.

"How are we-?" but she was cut off as Silas walked up to her. His eyes full of purpose.

"Time to go beauty," he said and grabbed her arm. Kasey eyes widened when he began hoisting her up. No, she couldn't move now. Not in her wounded condition.

"I can't!" she exclaimed trying to pry his hand off. When she slipped free, he only caught her again, and held tighter.

"This is going to hurt," he told her calmly, and pulled her to her feet.

Hurt, Kasey concluded, was an understatement.

* * *

_x-x-x_

* * *

**Really? No reviews on the first chapter? That wounds me people *cries***

**Please give this poor beggar some R&R!**

**Oh, and i meant _no _offense to _any _Mexicans reading this. I was trying to sound like a tough (better than thou) old timer soldier.**

**Sorry to any who felt offended.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Wish I did, but don't. My OCs, my plot. So no touchy.**

* * *

_Giant Robots, Ancient Rocks, Green Acid_

x-x-x

* * *

"I'm serious. That's what jacking off means," Knock Out insisted to the other mechs who stared at him in disbelief. Especially Salvage.

"I don't think that's right," the red mech replied flatly.

"Its true!" Knock Out insisted, "I heard from from Bumblebee who heard from Sam who was telling Ratchet."

"Oh and so that automatically makes it true," Salvage snorted crossing his servos.

"That's just wrong," Longarm grumbled shaking his helm, "Humans are gross. I mean who _does _that to their information grid? Those poor data pockets."

"I find it intriguing," Knock Out exclaimed with a grin.

"Of course you would," Salvage grumbled and turned his optics to the task at hand, "Let's talk about human behavior later. We've got a job to finish."

Knock Out activated his radar and projected the grid onto the ground. The green hologram shifted north roaming across the imaged land before stopping on three grouped green dots and a lone yellow dot.

"Unknown energon signature about a 6.7 miles north-west,"

" 'con?"

Knock Out shook his helm, "Don't think so. It hasn't moved once in the last 4 hours since we've spotted it."

"If not a 'con it might be a energon deposit," Salvage muttered rubbing his faceplate.

"Whatever it is. Its going to be about as easy as tussling with an over-charged wrecker," Longarm stated pulling away from the binoculars.

"What do you mean?" Knock Out asked walking up to the mech staring out into the open land.

"Look for yourself," Longarm replied handing the binoculars over to Salvage. Salvage peered through the lens and within a matter of seconds he understood what Longarm meant. Surrounding the energon anomaly was a human base that was well guarded by their modern technology. The base was a good 2 acres surrounded by a wired fence and gun turrets. With mobile vehicles and human guards surrounding each point of entry.

Salvage pulled back and cursed.

"Slag,"

"What? What is it?" Knock Out questioned and tore the binoculars out of Salvage's servos and pressed it to his optics. Knock Out whistled.

"What are we going to do?" Longarm asked.

"We could ask Major Lennox to mobilize a ground team to take care of them. No need for Autobot interference," Salvage suggested rubbing his faceplate in thought.

"But that could take hours," Knock Out exclaimed handing back the binoculars to Longarm, "And by then the Decepta-scum could find the energon anomaly and move in to confiscate it. Than all our precaution would be for nothing." Salvage sighed rubbing his aching processor while Longarm nodded.

"It's true," the white mech agreed, "This could be our only chance." Salvage crossed his arms, a number of strategies running through his processor; weighing the options of success and failure.

"Alright," he said finally, "But we do this on the down low. We'll stay in our altmodes and use Ratchet's holograms. He adjusted them so we should be solid to the touch."

"Yes!" Knock Out punched in the air, "I've got the perfect guise too!"

"Now don't go all half-glitched, Knock Out," Salvage interrupted the mech's celebration, "If were going to do this. We're going to do this right. No bravado or trying to be a hero. Got it?"

The green mech nodded eagerly, "Got it! Now lets go get baked!"

And the mech took off into a run and jumped transforming in mid-air. The crotch rocket hit the ground hard, bouncing on his axels before hitting the gas and taking off on the sandy plain.

"Hey! What does that one mean?" Longarm called after him, changing into his own altform.

Salvage was left standing alone shaking his helm.

"Primus, give me patience,"

* * *

_x-x-x_

* * *

_Don't throw up. Don't pass out. Don't throw up. Don't pass out. _Kasey chanted in her head as she stumbled beside the hurried old soldier. Silas pulled her along like a sack of potatoes uncaring that he was half dragging her. Kasey's entire body began shaking uncontrollable, and her breathing was labored, sounding like she was trying to breathe through a straw. The only thing that kept her going was Silas's brute strength. She followed like a zombie as her entire concentration was focused on not losing consciousness.

When she started seeing white she knew it was a losing battle.

"C-can...stop...p-p-please?" she whined, the pain intensify. It felt like someone was siting on her chest.

"No can do, beauty," Silas replied, "But if you faint, sweet heart. I can promise you this. I won't be carrying you." Kasey made a noise of distress.

"C-c-can't...breathe," she whined as her foot stumbled over itself causing Kasey to fall to her knees. Silas yanked her up without a second of hesitation.

"Move, beauty,"

_DON'T THROW UP! _Kasey screamed at herself as her stomach lurched and bile ran up her throat. Silas stopped at a corner pushing Kasey against the wall as he held up the knife in his other hand. He was silent as he peered over the edge surveying the hallway for any sign of danger. With the confusion from outside shattering their order, the soldiers ran past Silas without a second look. They instead yelled frantically at each other, some carrying their belongs while some others ran with rifles. Silas stepped out and tugged the brunette with him taking advantage of the chaos.

"Time to move, beauty,"

"C-c-cant," Kasey choked. Silas sighed heavy and took a moment to look at his young companion. Her complexion was lost of all color and sweat covered her body like a second skin. Her gray eyes were dark and hazy with red outlining her sclera. The girl wasn't going to last much longer. Silas growled in the back of his throat tugging the brunette forward.

He had to find transportation fast or he was going to be forced to leave her behind. Not that he wasn't particular to the idea. It would be less baggage to carry. Less expensive.

_But the paper work._ Death of a innocent American girl on the older soldier's clock was a mess to clean up, and Silas didn't _do_ paper work. Silas cursed softly. How did a simple recon mission turn into such disarray? He was losing his touch.

Silas came to a crossing section. He paused and ran through the map in his head but before he could remember which way to go shouts came from either side of him. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. Spotting a door, he quickly kicked it open and tossed Kasey into it without a word. Closing the door behind him he pressed his ear on the door listening to the sounds of footsteps that passed. Resting the knife over his heart he waited patiently for them to pass.

Kasey coughed violently.

"Wh-wh-what...t-t-this?" she asked between coughs. Silas sighed and looked over at the brunette with every intention to tell her to-_shut up_-when he himself was lost of words.

Maybe this mission wasn't much of a loss than he originally thought.

* * *

_x-x-x_

* * *

_**.:What are they saying?:. **_Knock Out asked Longarm through the private communication network. He watched Salvage's holoform, a dark skinned male with dark brunette hair with his brown optics covered by a thin pair of visors, communicate heatedly with a human guard. All three autobots had changed their altforms into that of a M1097 HMMWV despite Knock Out's complaint. Getting through the armed gate went well enough, but as soon as their tires grooves got the gravel rocks imbedded in them, they were surrounded. Hence, Salvage's lengthy discussion.

_**.:I believe the language they are speaking is called, Spanish:. **_Longarm replied after a few moments.

_**.:Spanish?:. **_he murmured thoughtfully as he accessed the humans information grid. Immediately, the facts and information began filling his open processor.

_**.:Oh, español. ¿Qué están hablando?:.**_

_**.:Don't be a glitch. Prestar atención:. **_

Knock Out huffed trying not to rotate on his axels in agitation. Longarm sighed and returned his attention to the conversation.

_"You're not on the schedule," _the Mexican stated firmly clasping his hand down on AK-47 assault rifle.

_"We came early," _Salvage replied nonchalantly crossing his arms, appearing non-threatened.

The dark skinned man stayed silent eyeing Salvage's holoform. Salvage was dressed in the common fashion of a army guard; camouflage cargo pants with a dark brown T-shirt and a red wristband. His hair abnormally long tied up to in a pony tail dangling past his shoulders.

"Early you say?" the guard stated and Salvage dark head nodded,_ "Show me the goods, then."_

Salvage shrugged nonchalantly,_ "Okay." _The guard chewed on the end of his cigar before turning his head over to Longarm and Knock Out's altforms.

_"Who are they?" _

Salvage sighed liked he was tired of being asked questions.

_"My crew," _he replied.

_"Uh huh. Tell your** crew** to come out," _he insisted before cocking his head to the side grasping onto his cigar_, "Unless their afraid of a little sun light." _

_"Only when their staring down at the end of a barrel," _Salvage growled back.

_**.:HEY! I'M NOT SCARED OF ANYTHING!:. **_

_**.:Mute it, you bolts for brains:. **_

The Mexican guard smirked before kicking the Longarm's rims, _"Come out, muchachos."_

Longarm growled_, **.:Tell the human to watch his peds:.**_

_**.:Knock Out:. **_Salvage exclaimed in warning in warning. His holoform looking over his sunglass to stare intensely at the particular 'bot.

_**.:What? I haven't done anything:. **_the mech whined.

_**.:We're suppose to be undercover. No standing out got it? No talking back. Actually don't speak at all:. **_

_**.:I believe that would be for the best:.**_ Longarm agreed.

_**.:HEY! Be cool guys. I've got this:.**_

The doors to the two HMMWV's swung open and out stepped two males. One was extremely tall towering over 6 foot 7 with dark chocolate hair cut short with light blue eyes. His outfit was black cargo pants with a blue sleeveless shirt wearing a white bandanna. The next male was dark skinned like the others but he had dark black eyeliner around his eyes and his hair was a dark green mohawk. He had gauges on his earlobes and a choker collar. Wearing camouflage pants, a black sleeveless shirt, and cargo boots.

_**.:KNOCK OUT!:.**_

_**.:What?:.**_ he replied looking at the other with innocent looking blue eyes. Longarm came nonchalantly to Knock Out's autoform and leaned against his side. With quick rotation of his ankle, Longarm kicked Knock Out's undercarriage; hard. Knock Out's holoform jumped.

_**.:Glitch for brains. You call that being on the down low?:.**_

_**.:Hey, he didn't say I couldn't look good doing it:.**_

_**.:You look about as good as somebot with Cosmic Rust:. **_

Knock Out pouted but before he could retort back; he was interrupted by Salvage.

_"You wanted to see the cargo?"_ Salvage asked the guard; getting back at the task at hand. The guard, who was watching the three with careful eyes, nodded. Salvage turned around and went behind his altform to the trunk.

_**.:Do we even have cargo to show?:.**_ Longarm asked watching Salvage with concern.

**_.:Don't worry. Like our holoforms, we can project any object into a certain space. As long as we don't move a 100 meters from the object it will not disappear:._**

**_.:Right on:._**

_"Here we are,"_ Salvage stated opening up his trunk revealing stacks of wooden crates layered in hay and newspaper. The guard reach out touching the tops and the sides before reaching into the opening to grasp the contents.

_"Cobalt,"_ he muttered before turning to look at the autobot, _"This wasn't suppose to be delivered until Tuesday."_

Salvage shrugged again,_ "I told you we were here early."_

The guard grinned placing his cigar back between his lips, _"You did. Sorry, amigo. You can never be to careful."_

Longarm grunted _**.:Tell me about it:. **_

_"Where do you want us to put these beauties?" _Salvage asked leaning against the trunk of his altform.

The guard pointed behind him where a crowd of men stood_, "Just follow, my boys. The'll take you to the hanger."_

Salvage nodded and shut his trunk. As Knock Out entered his altform he looked curiously at Salvage.

_**.:How did you know they were needing Cobalt Bombs?:.**_

_**.:I hacked into their mainframe. It was like taking Chromium Cubes* from a sparkling:. **_Salvage smirked.

_**.:Nice:. **_Longarm praised.

Knock Out soon activated his radar as the three Autobots headed down the dirt road following the humans. Watching the blinking energon signature confirming it hadn't moved from its original coordinates.

_**.:Energon source is 3497 meters north 456 East from headed destination:. **_

_**.:Alright then. Knock Out, I want you and Longarm to activate your holograms when no ones looking and scout it out. I'll stay with the humans so they won't notice your gone:.**_

_**.:What about my frame?:.**_

_**.:Don't worry, Knock Out. I'll make sure no human will scratch your paint:.**_

_**.:I wasn't talking about that...but that is a concern...I was asking ab-:.**_

Knock Out's words were lost as his radar suddenly flashed yellow as three red dots came onto the screen_._

_**.:Pit of Unicron!:. **_he cried.

_**.:What is it now?:.**_

_**.:We've got incoming of three Decepti-scum seekers. Approaching from the south:.**_

_**.:What? Are you sure?:.**_

_**.:No, it may be telling me that Christmas is coming early:. **_Knock Out Replied sarcastically_,** .:Of course I'm sure!:.**_

_**.:Calm down:. **_Salvage commanded.

_**.:What should we do? Should we call for back up?:.** _Longarm questioned.

_**.:What are you a sparkling!:. **_Knock Out exclaimed shaking his processor_** .:I can take all three on and not even chip my paint:.**_

_**.:Quiet. We need to come up with a stragety:.**_

_**.:Yeah its called: kicking some Decepti-scum metal aft:.**_

_**.:You glitch! Don't forget about the innocent humans:.**_

_**.:Innocent? There is nothing innocent about them. I say, let the humans fend for themselves:.**_

_**.:Have you forgot Optimus's rule? We must protect the humans. Not matter what type they are:.**_

_**.:Fine, fine. I'll protect the squishy organic spe-:.**_

Once again Knock Out was cut off as, ironically, his radar lit up like Christmas Day.

_**.:Uhh, I think we're going to need back up:.**_

_**.:Now what?:.**_

_**.:Three more Decepticons entered the vicinity and that's not even the best part:.**_

_**.:The suspense is killing me, Knock Out:.**_

_**.:It appears Starscream is leading them:.**_

_**.:Oh, now its a party:.**_ Longarm stated dryly.

If Salvage could, he would have rubbed his aching processor**_ .:Alright listen up. Longarm, I want you to communicate with all Autobots in the geographical area:._**

_**.:On it:.**_

_**.:Knock Out, I want you to round up all the humans and take them to immediate safety:.**_

_**.:Just call me Lil' Bo Knock Out:.**_

_**.:Than lets win us a battle, my friends. Autobots Roll Out:.**_

* * *

_x-x-x_

* * *

It was beautiful.

Whatever it was.

It was long and jagged. Almost as big as her forearm. It was a dark metal with grooves embedded in it that must have been drawings at one time. Kasey was positive it was old. Nothing beautiful and unique could be new. It had to be ancient. Egyptian ancient.

"W-w...is it?" she half whispered half choked.

Silas frowned, "I don't know." He walked over to the slivered rock, stepping over Kasey as he did so, and studied it with inquisitive eyes. As he turned his head to look at it with a different angle, a single thought entered his mind. An idea.

"It can't be," he muttered to himself. Glancing off to his side he grabbed a rectangular contraption that Kasey didn't recognize. He twisted a red knob and suddenly a loud screeching noise came alive. Taking the contraption he moved it closer to the rock. The screeching only got louder.

"W-w-what is-is-" Kasey began only to stop when she felt the contents of her stomach threatening to come up her throat. Silas glanced at her watching her curiously before turning to look back at the box.

"I was sent on a mission to Mexico." he began setting the box down and leaning against the counter; his full concentration fully on the rock. "To scout out a possible nuclear threat."

Kasey's heart jumped, "Mexico? Aren't ...ally?"

"Yeah. Ally," Silas snorted, "We figured out that the Mexican Government had no intel on the matter and it was learned it was a private party. An American wanna be bad ass who found a handy little radioactive rock. He figured he could make it one big mega-atomic-bomb and sell it the country to the highest price."

"R-r-r-radio-?"

"Radioactive, beauty."

"Mea-means cont-conta-contamin-"

"Contamination? Yeah. We're defiantly contaminated now, sweet-heart. This thing is putting out a fuck load of radiation,"

If Kasey hadn't felt sick before she would have felt it than. Her head pulsed with the idea of all things that came with radiation. Cancer. Mutations. Death. Oh god. She was too young to die. She groaned as fell to the ground rubbing her face mournfully into the floor. Why couldn't this nightmare just end?

"Hmm, how do i carry it out?" Silas mumbled to himself looking around, "Can't find a carrier. Someone is going to have to carry this thing."

Kasey looked up at that. Carry? She couldn't carry that. She could barely carry herself.

Silas spared her a glance, "Yeah you're going to do no good. Guess I'm going to have to do it myself."

WHAT!

"B-b-b-but-" she stuttered as she felt her chest hollow. Who was going to carry her? She needed help. There was no way she could get out of here by herself.

"Sorry, beauty," Silas muttered rubbing the back of his head, "I hate the paper work but duty comes first."

"B-b-b-b-b-"

"Maybe they will skip the paper work since i completed the mission. Or you might survive. There is a...3% chance of that," he shrugged, "Miracles happen for less." Kasey was stunned to silence. He was going to leave her. He wasn't even thinking about it. It wasn't even a decision for him. Silas was_ going _to leave her to die.

Silas turned around and picked up the rock in his arms. Grunting at the weight he shifted it around until he was carrying it almost at his shoulders.

"Nice to meet you, beauty," he smirked giving her a one hand salute and than promptly walked right past her.

Kasey heart stopped. He was leaving. Leaving her to die. Leaving.** Leaving.** To die. To d-

"NO!" she screamed and lunged at his ankles. Working on pure adrenaline she pulled at his feet until he became unbalanced and fell forward tossing the rock. Before Silas had time to react; Kasey, despite her injured state, scrambled over to the thrown rock and curled around it like a cat. She pushed it into her chest and glared at Silas with slitted eyes.

"No," she growled.

"Now, sweet heart," he stated calmly but there was a hint of anger to his tone, "I need that."

"No!" she repeated baring her teeth.

"Don't be a stubborn bitch," he hissed, "Give me the rock or I'll have to do something we'll both regret."

"No!" she yelled and pressed her body deeper into the rock. The sharped edges were brushing into her wound causing pulsing pain in her lower region, but in that moment she didn't care. It was fight or flight and right now she wanted to fight.

"Kasey," he stated calmly, "Try to be reasonable. Its for our country. Think about it. This could save millions of lives."

"NO!" she screamed, "DON'T GIVE ME THAT SPOCK PHILOSOPHY CRAP! TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

Silas sighed and reached behind him and pulled out his knife.

"I didn't want to do this, sweet heart, but you give me no choice," He took a step forward.

Kasey glared refusing to give Silas the satisfactions of showing fear. With every step he took the glare only intensified. When he was only a foot away, she was slightly shaking and her heart was quivering with her invisible fear. Her hands gripped the rock so hard she couldn't feel her finger tips anymore.

"Goodbye, beauty," he stated solemnly and he raised the knife.

Kasey closed her eyes.

The roof tumbled in over Silas startling him. Jumping away at the last second, he dodged the iron beams falling but instead fell into the aim of wooden planks that fell on top him mercilessly.

The iron beams shifted revealing themselves to be the servo of the Seeker, Starscream. Starscream groaned grabbing a hold of his left side where part of his chassis was gone revealing his inner cables. His tracking program was fried and he lost connection with his left servo. His biggest problem at the moment was the severed energon cable the led from his peds to his processor. Soon he wouldn't be able to fly let alone walk.

"Whats the matter, Screamer? Tired already?" Longarm antagonized raising his cannon to the seeker's helm.

"I'll rest when you're offline!" Starscream hissed back and lunged at the Autobot taking him back in surprise. The two fought on the ground both ignorant of the other intense battles and to the screams of agony of a single human femme.

Kasey screamed until her throat was raw and than she kept screaming. The green liquid that fell on her burnt her skin and felt like acid over the wounds on her side and hands. She felt fire run through blood burning every cell in her body turning her bones into ash. She screamed louder as she felt a forceful energy pushing the burning sensation up her body. It crawled up her neck and melted her mind until she couldn't even comprehend the pain. She just screamed until her vision turned gray than white than black.

Than she was blind to nothing but pain.

* * *

x-x-x

* * *

**_*Chromium Cube_- Sparkling Candy**

**Review please! I would much appreciate it!**

**Beta'd by: The-Evil-But-Correct-Editor and Valbino**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't Own. My Ocs. My plot.**

* * *

_Dark World, Lost Voices, Gentle Bee_

_x-x-x_

* * *

_There was a woman crouched in a corner from what Kasey could see. Dirtied and trembling, hiding her face away so she couldn't be seen._

_"Miss?" Kasey whispered taking a hesitant step forward. The girl shoulders shook and a soft whine came from her._

_"Miss," she asked louder, "Are you alright?"_

_The woman let out a whimper. Kasey clenched her hands nervously when she was less than a foot away. Biting her bottom lip she squatted down until she was on the same level as the woman._

_"Excuse me?" she whispered softly. The woman's shoulders tensed as she inched her body away, closer to the corner._

_"Miss?" Kasey reached a hand out touching her shoulder gently. The woman turned around in a flash and caught Kasey's wrists. Kasey screamed and stumbled back falling on her bottom with her arm still caught in the tight grip._

_Kasey's eyes went wide as she looked into the face of her own. Her face was pasty white voided of all color and her brunette hair was thick and wild overgrown past her mid-back._

_But that wasn't what was most scary._

_Her eyes. Her own eyes. Were red. Bloody red._

_She watched, frozen, as her mouth opened up and let out a terrible screech. Kasey screamed in pain as she covered her left ear with her free hand and tried tugging her right free. The fake held on tight as the sounds of clicks and whirls only got louder._

_"Let go. Let go! Let go!" Kasey screamed in agony as her mind began pounding and breaking. Pain ran up and down her neck, her eyes fluttering, and her vision turning white. She fell back to the ground curling into a fetal position._

_"S-s-s-s-stop," she croaked, peering up at herself. Looking up into her own red eyes._

_Eyes that peered back. Eyes that held knowledge. Power._

_And those eyes haunted her when she fell into unconsciousness._

* * *

x-x-x

* * *

"Mother fragger. Pit spawn glitched mice-" the yellow medic cursed as he stormed around in his own medical hold.

"I think, Ratchet has finally glitched." whispered the smaller green mech

"Just shut your trap, Knock Out! This is your fault," a bulky black mech growled.

"Hey! I-" Knock Out sputtered but he was interrupted as the medic pushed him away giving him a glare before returning to his work.

"Rusted tailpipe, dirt eater, slagging aft helm,"

"He's getting creative," the white mech whispered over to Knock Out, "You should run."

"Mute it, Longarm," Knock Out said sourly rubbing his scratched paint.

"Tell me what happened, Salvage," a tall mech commanded entering the medical room. The mech was tall, taller than the rest of the group; his posture was firm as he walked into the room with an air of authority about him. The rest of the Autobots stood in attention while the medic continued his duty and ignoring everybot in the room.

"We picked up an unknown energon signature," Knock Out stated first.

"Its my fault Optimus, we should of called in for assistance," Salvage interrupted quickly stepping in front of the smaller mech.

"We had no idea the decepticons would show up until it was already to late," Longarm insisted, "We thought we could handle it."

"HA!" Ratchet let out a dry laugh, "Handle it. Handle it! Broken servos. Severed energon lines. Fried programs. Ripped wires. Missing plates! And an unconscious femme in the back room with severe radiation burns. Yes, i think you handled it quite well."

"Well when you put it that way," Knock Out muttered. Ratchet gave him a heated glare that clearly stated 'shut your fragging mouthplates'. Knock Out swallowed thickly and touched his helm as it ached with phantom pain.

"We were in the middle of the human base when the they showed up," Salvage continued, "There wasn't time for introductions. We did what we had to do to save the humans."

Longarm shuffled looking coldly down at his peds, "At least the ones that we could."

Optimus came to the soldier and touched his shoulder reassuringly. "I understand. You did what you could and that is enough. The losses today are a tragedy but we must do what we can from now on."

"But Optimus!" growled the black mech his blue optics narrowed, "We lost an all spark shard!"

Optimus bowed his head, "That is another loss we must bare, Ironhide." Ironhide gritted his dentals and turned away. His frame shuddered for a moment before he straightened and spoke in an oddly calm voice.

"I have never once doubted your leadership. I have followed you and your orders despite my skepticisms and I believe you know whats best, Optimus, but-" Ironhide gripped his servos. "-this I can not tolerate. Will not tolerate it." He turned an optic to Optimus, "Today's loss is because of you." The air went stiff as Ironhide walked away.

"Ironhide!" Salvage called after him optics dimmed in anger. Optimus held back the red mech.

"Stop, stop," Optimus consoled, his eyes following the frame of his old friend, "He is just tired, We are all tired."

"But Optimus-," Longarm interjected but was stopped when Optimus raised his hand. Optimus turned towards the yellow medic who was still muttering to himself furious.

"How is the human femme, Ratchet?" he inquired earning an intense glare.

"Like any organic would when encountering pure energon," he growled in reply. Than he turned away from them to look at the sick femme on his metal berth. He projecting his holographic form, a late 30s male with bleach blonde hair and blue eye covered by spectacles wearing a lap coat, next to the berth. Shifting his glasses up the bridge of his nose he examined his patient. The human femme was an ashen color besides the green energon that painted her skin and brunette hair. From what he could see of her eyes they were a gray color but what worried him was how her pupils were largely dilated; almost consuming her entire iris. Looking down at her hand he notice her finger tips were tinted blue. Ratchet cursed. Her heart wasn't pumping enough blood.

"Whats the femmes-ugh-female's blood type," he growled over to a hovering assistant.

"Her blood is O+, doctor," a human nurse informed Ratchet stepping forward and handing his holoform an manila folder.

"Hmm, common type in the human species," he mumbled flipping through the pages, "I'm going to need two quarts of blood-"

"Yes, sir."

"-I want IVs started, a heart monitor hooked up, and I want a respirator at hand. I don't like how much her breathing has slowed. I'll be doing X-rays and CT scans on the femme-I mean-female,"

"Y-y-yes,"

"-and I want those blood samples and-and what in the name of-?"

A couple of nurses stopped in mid-task to look at the doctor who was staring at the folder.

"Doctor?" one nurse hesitantly called out earning Ratchet's intense stare.

"Are these tests accurate?" Ratchet bit out causing the nurse to tense.

"Y-y-yes, sir,"

"Are you sure? Did you test them twice?"

"Y-yes. Three times sir," she replied hesitantly.

"Do it again," Ratchet demanded throwing the folder at her, "I want it redone."

"Yes sir!" the nurse screeched and ran with the folder clutched in her hands. Ratchet growled in frustration pulling off his white jacket and rolling up his sleeves. Combing his hair back he readjusted his glasses and walked to the bedside of his human patient.

"Ratchet?" A voice; a familiar voice, called out to him startling him out of his trance, "What is the situation?"

Ratchet gritted his teeth. An irritated glitch was threatening to break in his processor.

"Out," he hissed softly gripping on the edge of the bed.

"What you say, Doc-bot?" Knock Out asked cocking his helm.

"Out! Out! Out! Out!" Ratchet yelled turning around to glare at the Autobots, "I want you all out of my medbaby! I want certified medical staff only from now on!"

"But Ratchet-" Longarm began before he was stopped by Optimus's outstretched hand.

"Let us leave and not bother our medic while he is at work," Optimus stated firmly, "We can question him later about the human femme when he has finished."

Ratchet nodded in appreciation and did not acknowledge when the Autobots shuffled out one by one. When the door slammed shut Ratchet straightened in attention.

"Where is my morphin! I wanted those respirators hooked up two kilks ago-I mean-agh!" Ratchet shook his head running an agitated hand through his hair, "Get ready for immediate surgery!"

The nurses scrambled around in an attempt to met the medic's demands.

"Yes doctor!"

* * *

_x-x-x_

* * *

So _freaking _annoying! That damned repetitive sound.

_ Beep! Beep! Beep!_ _BEEP! BEEP!_

Kasey just wanted it to shut up! She wanted to stuff cotton in her ears, throw a hammer, scream into a pillow. Someone or something just **stop** that unbearable sound!

Just: _Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!_

She blew air out of her nose making an annoyed sound. Please, tell her it wasn't time for school already? She just laid down like five minutes ago. It couldn't be-wait-she didn't have to go to school. She graduated from school. Why was her-?

_Jack_.

Not cool Jackie. Messing with a girl's alarm clock. Kasey grunted as she reached her arm out to stop her screeching alarm clock. Her arm stretched out only to meet resistance. A painful resistance between the juncture of her arm.

"Ahh," she cried pulling back cradling her arm. Her fingers grasped around a plastic tub that rested underneath her skin. As she shifted anxiously she felt more strange attachments around her body. Legs. Arms. Chest. Face.

She began to panic.

"Get it off me!" she cried and pulled at the tubes. Pain exploded up her arm but her terror filled mind didn't notice. She pulled harder feeling the ends give way along with a strange tingling sensation. A wetness covered her finger tips as the tub exited her arm leaving her skin aching. She curled around her injured arm as the feeling of fatigue covered her body. A headache split between her eyes and limbs suddenly became to heavy to move. It was like she just sprinted a mile.

"Oh, dear," a voice sighed, "She pulled out her IV." A cold hand touched her shoulder causing Kasey to flinch backwards in alarm.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed and weakly tried to fend off the phantasmic hands.

"Calm child," the voice consoled as multiple hands gripped her body in attempt to keep her still, "Stay calm. We won't hurt you."

"We're nurses. You're in a hospital and we must put the IV back in. Its your medication," another voice interjected, "It will help with the pain."

Kasey swallowed thickly shifting as the weight bore down making her immobile.

She licked her lips nervously.

"Alright. Alright. Just get off me," she replied quickly. The hands seemed to hesitate for just a second before they detached themselves; the hands gripping her arms last.

"Sweety I'm going to need your arm," another voice stated softly. Kasey flinched at the sickly sweet tone the female directed towards her. She hesitated touching her arm gently before slowly stretching her arm outwards. Cold hands grabbed the juncture of her arm gruffly taking a wet cloth and scrubbing her skin. Kasey squeezed her eyes shut.

"Sweety can you tell me you name?"

Kasey breathed out her nose, "Kasey. My name's Kasey."

"I need your last name too, sweet heart,"

Something inside her snapped.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she screamed yanking her arm away. The room went eerily quiet. The only noise was the machines winding and her heavy breathing. Her head now throbbing, she groaned, and laid back down.

"S-s-sorry. Just don't call me that," she swallowed thickly and let out a shaky breath as her arm was taken again, "Kasey Turner. Kasey Jane Turner."

"Alright, Kasey-"

"A slight pinch,"

"-remember what happened?"

"Huh?" she mumbled lethargically as she concentrated on the sharp pain of the needle going through layers of her skin, "What? Oh. Oh. Um."

Pain.

"I remember-"

Fear.

"There was a car-"

Shouts.

"The ceiling...fell-"

Silas.

"He was going to-"

Fire.

"I was burning," she exclaimed wrapping her arms around herself, "I was burning."

Lights. There were dancing lights. Red, blue, yellow, and maybe purple. They flashed in her vision as she was pulled along. Pulled? Where was she heading? Oh, yea. He knew. He was the one pulling her. The deserter. The one causing her pain; the one who left her to drown.

"Kasey Tucker!" her eyes snapped opened at the sound of her name, "Are you awake?"

Her eyes fluttered, "Y-y-yes."

"Good. You we're unresponsive for a couple seconds. Are you feeling alright?"

"Ju-just tired," she answered honestly. A cold hand patted her own.

"Alright. We'll let you rest and continue the questioning later. Okay?"

Kasey nodded and relaxed against the bed.

"I'll leave you than," the woman said sweetly and Kasey heard a curtain move across rollers.

"Hey!" Kasey called out suddenly, "Can you, maybe, turn on the lights now? I can't see and I don't understand how you guys aren't bothered by it."

"What?!" the woman exclaimed loudly, "What did you say?"

Taken back by the forcefulness in her voice Kasey was startled.

"Um-um-um. I can't see. Can you maybe...turn on the light?"

There was heavy silence and then shuffling on the side of her bed.

"Kasey. Can you look at me?"

she frowned, "I don't know where you are at."

A cold hand clamped around her chin, "Alright. Look up." she did as she was told. More silence.

"Call the doctor. He need to be in here," the woman called out to someone.

Kasey heart jumped as someone shuffled urgently.

"Wh-whats going on?" she cried out.

"I need you to relax, Kas-"

"No! Tell me whats going on? Why can't I see? Why can't I see?!"

* * *

x-x-x

* * *

_**Blind**. _

_"An eye for an eye would make the whole world blind."_

_Or just me. _Kasey thought bitterly._ Lifting up her hand so it hovered over her face, at least she thought it was over her face, and squinted her eyes._

_Look. Look. Its there. You know its there. See it, damn it. Just a shadow. Sillhouette. Just...look! _she screamed at herself trying to peer past the darkness. Searching the shadows for any sign of light.

_**Blind.**_

God, that word just kept repeating in her head. What was wrong with her? What did she do to deserve this? Why. Did. This. Happen? There was a faint noise that came from the left side of her bed. The shuffling of feet, the brush of a curtain, and an exhale of breath.

"Hello? Whose there?"

_**Blind.**_

Silence. No one spoke. No one moved. Not even a hitch in their breath.

"Answer me!" Kasey called out feeling a mixture of anger and panic. "Quit being a pervert! Have you never seen a blind person before?"

The only reply was that irritating silence. If she wasn't so positive that she could hear the person breathing, the monitors beeping and the grinding of her teeth, she would of thought she had also gone deaf.

_**Blind.** _

"Just leave me alone," she whined and pulled the covers over her head, "Go."

The person shuffled and let out a soft, almost whine like, sigh. His hands touched the blanket's end by her feet and move upward, alerting her that he was getting closer. When his finger tips hovered over her arm; she flinched in reaction.

"What are you doing?" she whispered frightened as a hand gripped her wrist and pulled her arm out of the blanket. The tips of his fingers rubbed against her skin. _His hands were warm_, she thought suddenly as she began concentrating on the soft strokes. After a few minutes of the repeated creases; Kasey realized it was creating a pattern. A word.

H. I.

Hi.

"Oh," she whispered and peeked her head out, "Hi."

He was happy. At least, she thought he sounded happy. The atmosphere around her seemed to lighten exponentially and he gave a laugh.

B. E. E.

Bee.

"Bee? You mean like a bumblebee?" she asked curiously, "What do you mean?"

Y. E. S. M. E.

Yesme.

"Yesme?" she mumbled in confusion before she came to the realization, "Yes. Me. You mean your name is Bee. Oh. Oh. I'm Kasey."

H.I.

Hi.

Kasey smiled, "Hi." There was a moment of silence between the two. Kasey staring into the void and Bee humming, drumming his fingers on her arm.

"Whats wrong with you voice?" she asked suddenly.

E.Y.E.S. ?

Eyes?

"Touche," she giggled and Bee laughed with her.

I.N.J.U.R.E.D.

Injured.

"Yea, same here," Kasey smiled. He was nice, at least, she was still assuming it was a _he_. Made her wonder what he looked like. Maybe he was blonde. He sounded blonde that is if blonde had a certain pitch to it.

"Hey Bee?" she said softly, "What kind of hospital am I at?

There was a pause before fingers moved over her skin.

A.G.O.O.D.O.N.E.

A good one.

She frowned; that wasn't what she wanted to know.

"No, I mean. Where am I? Where is this hospital?"

R.E.M.E.M.B.E.R. ?

Remember?

"Remember? Remember what?"

W.H.E.R.E. ?

Where?

"I don't understand?" Kasey sighed agitated, "I wish i could see. This would be so much easier if i could see."

M.E.T.A.L.K

Me talk.

She laughed, "And if you could talk." Kasey closed her eyes and began to concentrate. "Okay. Remember. Remember what? Remember where? Remember where I am? Where I was?-"

Y.E.S.

Yes.

"-Okay. I was at a-"

Cafe.

"- in a dark room and there was-"

Jack.

"-a man he was sitting there and he said-"

Road.

"-that i was in mexico and I got-"

Car.

"-ran over...but that can't be right. I was with-"

Jack

"But there we're people. Speaking a different language; Spanish maybe? And we were running. And I remember we went into this room and there was-"

Lights. Bright lights.

"-a rock. Silas he-he took it and was-" Kasey shook her head as a loud noise exploded in her head. A high pitched noise that Kasey thought her ear drums were just going to burst. "I'm sorry I don't remember anymore."

O.K.

Ok.

She nodded and laid her head back concentrating on not fainting from the intense pressure that pressed behind her eye balls. It was like someone hit the off switch on her energy core.

O. K. ?

Ok?

"I'm fine," she replied touching her forehead, "Just tired."

R.E.S.T

Rest.

"Yeah, that would be nice," she sighed. Bee patted her hand and shuffled away from the bedside. He moved past the curtain and was about to leave completely when she called out to him,

"Hey Bee?"

She waited, hearing no movement or sound, she just assumed he was waiting for her to continue.

"Was there...,"she started before mumbling off, "...um...is Silas here? Is Silas at this hospital?" There was shuffling again and Bee got closer. With her arm in his hand he creased her skin with gentle fingers.

O.N.L.Y.O.N.E.

Only one.

"Oh," she mumbled lowering her lashes, "What about Jack? Is Jack here?"

N.O.

No.

"Oh," she repeated; a bit deflated.

W.H.O.A.R.E.T.H.E.Y. ?

Who are they?

"One is just a guy," she grumbled and than grinned, "and the other, is my best friend. I'm trying to find him."

L.O.S.T

Lost.

"Yea. He's lost."

Y.O.U.

You.

"Me?" Kasey frowned, "Me lost?"

Y.E.S

yes.

Was she lost? The conflicting memories that pressing against her cerebral we're at war with each other. Words of adventures that seemed untruthful, but held some credit. Endless abyss of darkness that clouded together with light that seemed to make a spiral neapolitan. Where the dreams illusions or were the ones she was seeing with her own eyes the fakes? Was this just another dream? When she closes her eyes to sleep, will she wake up to find her self under the debris of stone? Or staring up at the sky as her body plummets to the earth? Which of these were her true memory.

_Lost,_ she concluded,_ w_as_ the understatement of the century._

"Yea. Me lost. Me very lost."

* * *

x-x-x

* * *

**DONE! Well. Not done, done**

**but done with this chapter!**

**This agonizing torturous chapter! **

**It was so hard to write, but now i can finally move along! Yea~!**

**And don't worry Sunny and Sides are coming in soon!**

**But which twin is it? xD Tell me who you want Kasey to meet? You never get a second chance at making a first impression!**


End file.
